Lucido Grand-Scenic
|-|Base= |-|Miserable Alchemist= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Lucido Grand-Scenic, Hermes Delta, Mercury Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Android, Artificial Planet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate all matter, including elementary particles themselves, on a sub-atomic level), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Durability Negation, Resistance to all supernatural damage, Shockwave Generation, Able to manipulate Astral Particles Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Is the strongest of the First Generation of Planets, which should make him superior to Mars and Uranus. Can casually cause entire buildings to collapse). Is able to bypass conventional durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman (exact limit unknown) Striking Strength: Building Class (Not physically adept in direct combat) Durability: At least Building level, likely higher. Regeneration, resistances, and barriers makes him very difficult to defeat. Stamina: Infinite Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is not very combat-oriented in direct fighting compared to several other characters in the series. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Metalnova- Miserable Alchemist:' Lucido’s Asterism ability. Lucido has the power and control over the manipulation of gravity, magnetism and control over metals such as iron and even adamantine. Lucido’s power is formidable, as one such activation of this caused not only the atmosphere to distort, but even space-time itself, causing dimensional instability in the world (albeit on a more localized scale). As Lucido has 3 powers to manipulate, it grants a variety of ways of combating others. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Lucido is able to manipulate gravity to the extent that he can cancel the entire influence of the Earth's gravity to a certain area, as well as strengthen/weaken objects inside them, fly and levitate, suppress other superhuman beings with gravity, collapse entire buildings with ease, and more. *'Metal Manipulation:' With his control over metal, he is able to instantly disassemble them into their component particles and then forming them to create various shaped objects. This extends even to adamantine weapons, making it difficult for any Esperantos’ weapons to be at risk of having their weapons destroyed. Lucido can also gather metals like iron from the ground and turn them into a storm of iron where he can fashion them into iron sand stakes to pierce his enemies through in sheer numbers. *'Magnetism Manipulation:' With uses of this power, he can generate a magnetic barrier capable of defending him against any attack that comes his way. His power with this is also such that he can redirect attacks that comes his way (ex. Wind, Lightning, etc.), crush his foes with magnetic forcefields, and can even put his opponents in a state of inaction (having been able to beat both Chitose and Asura with nothing more than a mere snap of his fingers). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8